when you need them the most
by x-my-immortal-x
Summary: loosng her parents at such a young age, haley had to grow up fast! she never really accepted or came to terms with her parents death! the one person who got her through was her mothers best friends son. Please read and review! rated T just incase
1. This years most open heartbreak

summary:- loosng her parents at such a young age, haley had to grow up fast! she never really accepted or came to terms with her parents death! the one person who got her through was her mothers best friends son. Please read and review! rated T just incase

* * *

11-05-2002. That wednesday turned out to be one of the worst she ever experienced! it was that wednesday her world as she knew it fell apart! This one wednesday out of the 52 wednesdays in a year is the one that was forevery going to haunt her for the rest of her life

On that her her parents were in a car crash that ended in their early deaths. This day changed haleys life forever, at 8 years old she lost her parents and her whole world just fell apart and no matter how much she convinces herself she has recovered, she never really has.

even though it was 10 years ago she can recall the whole days events like they happened yesterday! She was then left to grow up with her mom's best friend karen and her younger son Lucas. it was also with them that she had spent that day with, they day of her parents car accident.

she remembered it like it happened yesterday, her and lucas were sitting watching tv in karens house when an urgent news bulliten came on!

''terrible accident on route 26! a car and delivery lorry collided, one person dead, one fatal and one with several injuries! we cannot release and names now because families are being notified as we speak''

On those words there was a large banging on thier front door! she felt her heart sink and had this really bad feeling about it. actually from what she can recall she had had a bad feeling all day.

karen went to answer the door, ''lucas, can you and haley go upstairs or outside please?'' she gave a half hearted smile and watch us leave before opening the door. Right then i knew it was about mom and dad! i could jsut tell.

lucas saw the expression on my face as we ran up the stairs, we sat on the top stair and listened, we sat to where we couldnt be seen. then two muscual police men walked into the living room, ''miss roe, i believe you are looking after the young haley james''

''ye--ess, i am, she is with my son upstairs! what is it?''

''miss roe i am very sorry to have to tell you this but there has been a terrible accident! before i go on you may want to sit''

''what is it, what has happened? the car accident.. on the news??''

''miss roe, i am sorry to half to tell you they have been in what could lead out to be a fatal car accident! Yes, it is the one that had been on the news''

i will never forget the look on karen's face at that moment, it was all of the emoticons that i felt on one face! it was the picture of a broken heart, a broken person and exreme grief!

she tried to stand up mumbling to herself, ''lydia,... accident... dea...haley...'' she then fainted, one of the police men caught her just before she fell into the coffee table. Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. Once we got there he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, '' its ok hales, everything will be ok! i'll look after you! i promise, i will there for you!''

at that point i just broke down! my parents were in a fatal car accident and i could do nothing but stand there and cry. i dont know how long we stood there but karen eventually came into the room.

''ha-haley, could i talk to you for a moment? luke, wi-ill you wait for us outside please?''

''karen i want him to stay! .. please!'' i looked up at her through my tears and she just nodded while trying to hold back her tears

''haley, i am so s-sorry to have to tell you this but lyd-- your pa-p-parents have been in a car - car accident, i'm so sorry'' she continued to tell me how my dad had died on collision and my mom was critical in the hospital! she passed away a couple hours later.

we sat on lukes bed just crying while hugging each other i dont know how long we satyed there! just luke karen and me, what was going to be my new family

--

10 years later, that day still haunted her, it never got easier as those years went on! lucas and karen where there for her, no matter how long had past but she had made a promise to herself that she would not let it get to her! she thought that no one was able to she through her fake smile and fake cheery voice but little did she know lucas saw right through it all!

she thought that everything was under control and that she had gotten over everything but little did she know that, starting university would change it all! life as she knows it would get flipped around!

* * *

hey, tell me what u think! should i continue??

u love or hate??

let me know and review! :)

x


	2. This Is Our Town

summary:- loosng her parents at such a young age, haley had to grow up fast! she never really accepted or came to terms with her parents death! the one person who got her through was her mothers best friends son. Please read and review! rated T just incase

* * *

''well hales, can you believe it! its finally here! last day before uni?''

lucas walked into haleys bedroom to find her lying on the bed looking at a photo of her parents! he sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug!  
she buried her head into his chest, she couldnt put into words to him how grateful she was that he had been with her all these years! everytime she tried to tell him, the words were not enough to explain!

lucas loved being that guy for haley, ever since they were young they were best frinds but after her parents accident they became almost as close as brother and sister, without all the petty fights! he knew that going to university was going to be hard for haley but he had made a promise to her that he was not going anywhere, and has kept it for 10 years, he wasnt going to break that promise when they both go to universtity.

when they both let go, he picked up the picture that had fallen onto the bed, he put his arm around her, ''hales you know they would be so proud of you right now! they are so proud of you, even though they are not here to say it!''

''i know luke, i'm ok, honest! i just wonder what they would say to me sometimes if they were still around, you know??''

''i think they would tell you that they loved you and that they were proud of the women you have become! and that you will kick ass at university!''

''thanks luke, you always seem to know what to say! .. i love you, you know that?''

''i love you too hales,... now you ready to go to the firework yet?? you know mom will kill us if we are late!''

''omw, i completely forgot about the fireworks and the party in karen's cafe... CRAP..'' she started running round the room throwing things in her bag and within 10 seconds she was ready to go! ''right.. ready.. lets get a move on!''

after the fireworks, karen had friends in as a sort of farewell party to all those who were leaving for university at the cafe. Everyone was mingling and taking pictures! Lucas barely left haleys side all night!

as much as he loved the people in his town, they liked to ask haley how she was after the accident or how she was coping and he knew that was hard on her! he felt by just keeping close provided some sort of comfort for her, yes when it came to haley, lucas scott was a softy.

''so lucas, are you planning to carry on basket ball in university??'' one of his neighbours asked him

''well i hope so, i am able to go on a scholarship for basket ball so yes, i do plan on continuing!'' he answered, rolling his eyes on the inside! haley knew what he was doing and laughed. this was about the 30th time he was asked about basket ball all night!

''and haley, any specific plans in uiversity?''

''well i dont really know to be honest! im sure i will find something when i get there!'' they all laughed! but she knew what the next question/comment will be

''i dont know how you'll do it, i could imagine not having my parents there to say good bye to when i left for uni.. all those years ago!''

just in the nick of time karen called lucas and haley over to help her get some more deserts from the back! they politely excused themselves from the converstation and went to help karen out, very grateful

* * *

at 11.30 that night, haley and lucas went and met all of the guys at the river court for a final farewell to the town before they left to go to university.  
Yes they were all going to the same uni but it was like a final meeting on the river court!

haley and lucas had been the last to arrive, when they got there they met jake, skills, fergie junk and mouth all standing waiting for them

when they arrive they were taken into the conversation like they had always been there. All of them were sad to leave but excited to go away!  
at 11.50 jake turned the conversation of how he was going to miss this place.

''guys, do remember when i first moved here?''

''yea you were that little dude walking all alone looking very lost and didnt know how to get home!'' skills said recalling the memory

flasback

_lucas, skills, fergie and junk were all playing basket ball at the rivercourt, they were 8, just before haley's parents died! haley and mouth sat at the side watching them all play the game they all loved! _

_mouth was doing the commentary... when haley noticed this young boy, around there age walking along the river path looking very lost, since haley also made sure she knew everyone in her year, was very confused when she couldnt tell who this was. _

_she ran up to him, ''hiii i'm haleyy, whats your name??'' she said happily_

_''hi, im jake jagelski, im new here!'' he said quietly and saddly_

_''are you ok jake?'' she asked concerned_

_he shook his head!, ''i cant find my way home, i went for a small walk but cant remember which road i am meant to turn down to get home!''_

_''well thats ok, me and my friends can help you find your house! come and ill introduce you'' she grabbed his hand and dragged him along while she skipped to the others_

_''guys, this is jake, he's new! jake this is skills, junk, fergie, luke and mouth'' pointing each of them out! '' he cant find his way home, we can help him, cant we??''_

_''you know it! .. hey jake, u play basketball?'' fergie asked_

_''emm a bit in my old school! i take it you all play!''_

_''nah haley and mouth sit and watch but the rest of us do! wana play?''_

_''yeah!! lets go!'' he was now alot happier after making new friends and playing the game that he loved! _

end of flash back

''jakey, we could never forget!'' haley hugged him

''well, i know its gna sound so cheesy but thanks for it! i could not have been accepted into a nicer group of people!''

''jake, i never knew you were such a softy!'' skills laughed and jake grew slightly red

''you hush skills, i think its nice!'' haley defended!

they all laughed! then some ones watch started to beep, 12o'clock!

'this is it guys! in a couple of hours we are all leaving to go to duke!'

everyone started cheering and hugging! .. 'OMW i hav the perfect song for thing ocasion!''

''haley,'' they all said in unison! she just found her phone, ''oh hush, you will all like it just ignore the ''bradentown'' part!''

_Dear Bradentown  
You have been good to me  
You've kept your word  
And got me through these years_

And All I ask  
Is that you'll be here  
When I return  
To share arms  
In what we have leanred  
For so long these streets were my home

''your right haley-bub, its a gd fit!'' junk said

_Dear Bradentown  
As the city sleeps the night  
You found us hiding out  
Under parking garage lights  
And you know  
You know you'll find us here  
When we return  
From Anna's isle to  
Eastern feilds_

This is our town  
This is who we're meant to be  
This is our town  
Where our roots have grown so deep  
This is our town  
This is where we're meant to be  
This is our town  
We'll keep coming back because...

This is our town  
This is our town  
This is our town  
(What are we running for? )  
This is our town  
(What are we running for? )  
This is our town  
(This is our town)

they all started to hug each other! haley started to get upset, thinking about everyting that happened in 'her town'  
memories of her parents, their deaths, lucas, jake, skills, fergie, junk, mouth, school, the rivercourt, the cafe

no one noticed her being upset until the song had ended

_Dear Bradentown  
As I gently close my eyes  
I hear you whisper softly  
As we continue our goodbyes  
And all I ask  
Is that you'll be there  
When we return_

Cause this is our town  
This is who we're meant to be  
This is our town  
We're our roots have grown so deep  
All I ask is that you'll be here  
When I return

''haley bub, its gna be ok! we will all stick together!'' luke put his arm around around her!

''yes baby haley, we will be there for you for like life dawg! u knw we will always be there!'' skills said bringing her into a hug

''i know, but .. we have been through so much''

''thats not going to change, we will all be there for you, anytime of the day! you know that right?''

''i know, i'll be fine! i just want to say thanks! you have all been like my family over the past 10 years especially! i love you all!''

she waved her arms as to bring every one into a group hug, ''this is our town! this is who we are! no one or nothing is going to change that!'' lucas said, ''tonight can be a promise to be there for eachother through out uni and the rest of our lives!''

mouth put his hand into the middle, everyone followed and then mouth goes, '' 1..2..3'' then everyone follows ''RAVENS''

whitey sat back in his car and watched this group of friends say their final good byes to their town! it brought a tear to his eye because he had been on that court doing the exact same thing..he also was thinking about the look on their faces when they see who is also going to duke with them!

* * *

hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed and added the story to favourties etc!!  
means alot! please keep up the reviews! it compells me to write!

please keep it up! should i continue or leave it?  
you love or hate??

x


	3. Stress on the sky

**hey all, thanks for the reviews! hope you like the chapter!  
it should answer some of the questions! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Growing up in life and learning life's lessons was very difficult when you father basically bullied you to grow up and to improve!  
The pressure was on to preform in school, on the court, in life to prefection or else there was hell to pay! This was all thanks to his 'so-called father', who doesnt seem to know what parenting was!

His mom was sympathetic and was the main reason that stopped him from going insane in that house! nothing was good enough for his dad and he had to face that painful realisation of never being good enough for him.  
His mom did the best she could.

Yes life for nathan scott, was not a piece of cake! thanks to his father he had turned into the worlds biggest jerk that life could possibly have. unfortunately this was not the person he was proud of or wanted to be, but the person he became! he was this person with everyone, well everyone except his mom. he tried to be the person he wanted to be around her! With everyone else he seemed to put up this barrier which stopped people getting close to him! but the mixture of this created a person he was not proud of.

''i cant acutally believe that in 12 hours i am going to uni and ''dad'' cant reach me at all! he has no say in what i do, and how i live my life! in 12 hours i will be free from this absolute hell!'' Nathan told his mom, very happy! this was the one thing he was properly excited for, the only thing he had been looking forward to in a long time.

''are you really that glad to be getting away from your mom??'' deb scott joked

''aww mom you know i am going to miss you! i will try to keep in touch but it may be hard, i could be busy!''

''what to busy to lift the phone and ring your parents who have put so much time and effort into raising you into the person you are today!'' scouled the one and only Dan Scott!

nathan took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath ''yea, i know who im going to be ringing and it wont be you!''

Deb just rolled her eyes! She never really knew why she stayed in this house, it was years ago that she had stopped loving Dan but she never had the strength to leave him. She didnt know what she was going to do when nathan left! would she stay or would she leave?? those were the questions running through her nmind at the moment!

Nathan got up and left the room! he walked out of the house, he was going to miss the town, even though he hated everything his dad had turned the town into, on every corner there was a memory of his dad forcing him into something!

flash back to when he was 9

_'nathan, come on! there is no way you will be ready for basket ball if you cannot finish your run'' dan called behind him_

_''but dad i am only 9, i still have a few years until i am on a proper basket ball team! why do i have to run every morning and night?''_

_''nathan, you better not be talking back at me..''_

_''but dad.. i am..''_

_''no nathan, i dont want to hear it .. for you speaking back to me when we get home i want 20 free throws in a row, 20 extra press ups and 20 suicides!''_

_nathan knew if he pushed it he was going to recieve double! it was bad enough his dad made him run, do suicides and press ups at the age of 9, it was the fact that as 'punishment' he had to do extra and sometimes had to get up earlier just to get them all done before school! _

end of flash back

those memories still made him shiver at the tought of it!

he was glad to be leaving, a fresh start! a group of girls giggling brought him away from his thoughts, he turned around and there were a young group of teenage girls all staring and quickly turning away!

''what is their problem'' he tought to himself!

as he passed them on the street he snapped, ''you know, if u take a picture it may just last longer''

they just kept on giggling, ''seriously you want to maybe cut it out?? i have no time whats so ever for stupid giggling girls!''

they stopped quickly and left down the road!

unfortunalty this is the way he had become! maybe time away from his father would change him, he thought or maybe even hoped but those thoughts were always crushed by his hathers voice in his head, ''you have to work to gain sucess, no time for friends, girls or espicilly girlfriends!''

that was the voice that haunted him trough out life! the voice that controlled his everyday life, no matter how hard he tried not to let it!

his train of thought was inturruped again by his phone ringing! he picked it up and looked at 'caller id'  
DAN - typical, probably looking for him because his run was meant to start soon!

''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, he threw his phone to the ground! Gosh he was looking forward to leaving tomorrow!

* * *

sorry it is kind of short!

hope you enjoyed it! please review!

xx


	4. Meet You There

It was the first day at duke for the new arrivals! Lucas, Jake, Haley, Skills and Mouth all stood at the front of Duke and looked up at the building that was to be their future.

Little did they know that this was the place that everything that seemed normal would change. They all had been to their dorms advisor and got their room numbers!

Haley was to share a room with a girl called Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. At Duke there were separate buildings for girls dorms and boy dorms. This means that Haley was across campus from Lucas, Jake and the other guys.

Unfortunately, Fergie and Junk were not able to go Duke the same time that everyone else was! Their parents had gone on a late holiday together and they had to go with them.

Lucas was to share a room with Jake and a guy called 'Nathan Scott', and Skills and Mouth were to share a room!

They all dispersed to their separate rooms to unpack and were to meet back in an hour to go and find somewhere to eat.

Haley was unpacking into one of the three wardrobes in the room! She then heard voices coming from outside her room.  
'B. Davis look 423, this is it!' the key turned in the lock and she heard it click and the door opened! A blonde curly haired girl came through the door first followed by a brunette with long straight hair.

Haley walked out of her room to introduce herself!  
''Hi, I'm Haley James, I guess we are roommates?'' She walked up and shook their hands.

''Brooke Davis... could you be a dear and help me with my bags?'' Brooke just walked past her into a room! Haley stood, confused as she watched Brooke pass, 'wow someone's a bit full of herself!' she thought

''Hi, Peyton Sawyer. Sorry about her, she will settle down once she settles in!'' Peyton walked up to her, shook her hand, and gave her a hug!

''Hello, the bags won't grow legs and walk their way in here!'' a voice came from one of the bedrooms.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and her and Haley went over to Brooke's stack of bags and started to lift one in each hand!

''Hey guys, I hope you don't mind I went ahead and picked out my room!''

''That is fine, tutor girl I prefer this room anyway!''

''Tutor girl? Where'd you get that from?'' Haley asked confused, how did she know I used to tutor students?

''Sorry, that's just Brooke's way! She has a knack for making up nick-names for people! Alot of the time they fit the person!'' Peyton called from her room!

''Yea, I couldn't remember telling anyone here that I used to tutor!'' Haley just laughed!

Over in the boys dorms

Lucas and Jake were unpacking into their rooms and were nearly finished in about ½ an hour. They then set up the ps3 and wii and started to play 'NBA live'. They were half way through a game when there door opened! They turned around to see a tall dark haired boy walk into the room!

Both Lucas and Jake got up to greet him!

''Hi, I am Lucas Scott and this is Jake Jagelski!''

''I'm guessing your Nathan Scott?'' Jake asked politely, and offered his hand for Nathan to shake.

''Whatever, don't bother me and I won't bother you, and we will all get along just fine!''

Nathan stormed through the room and went into the empty bedroom to unpack.

''Ok then, nice roommate we have there'' Lucas looked back to where Nathan slammed the door!

* * *

Back in the outer quad

The gang met up again and went to find some lunch!

''so Luke, Jake how's you roommate? What he like?'' Haley asked curiously

Jake and Lucas looked at each other and laughed! ''well... let's just say different''

''nice, Brooke and Peyton are nice! Different but seem to be very nice!'' she smiled thinking back to their first meeting

They all finished their lunch and got up to leave! Lucas and Haley decided to go for a walk while the other guys went back to Jakes and Lucas' room to play NBA live.

* * *

''So Hales, how are you liking Duke?'' Lucas asked as they walked around!

''It is so amazing! I cannot believe we are here Luke! I meant seriously, look at it all!''

''ino.. hang on a sec... Hello!'' he answered his phone

''hey mom... yes we arrived safely ... all unpacked and settled in! Just went out to eat lunch! ... missing you too... yea Haley and I were just talking about how we can't believe that we are finally here! ... yea here she is!''

He handed the phone to Haley, ''Hey Karen''

''Haley-bub, how are you?? How is it all?''

''It's amazing, I'm good thanks!''

''aww Hales, ino its going to be amazing for you! It is an amazing experience, your parents would be so proud!''

''Thanks Karen!'' her eyes started to well up, the thought of her parents always made her eyes water! She turned away from Lucas in hopes that he wouldn't notice.

They said their goodbyes to Karen and hung up.

''Hales I know this is hard for you, but it will be ok! I am here!'' Lucas pulled her into a hug. She started to cry in his arms!

''I didn't think you noticed me about to cry!'' she said through her tears

''hales, I know your feelings without looking at your face!''

''I-I-I just miss ...them so... much you know?''

''I never ... never got to sa...say good... good bye'''

''they were gone ... gone so sudd... suddenly!''

''come on Hales; let's get you back to your room! Away from the crowds!'' He noticed all the people staring at this crying girl in his arms.

Although one person he did not see amongst the crowd was a very familiar face on his and Haley's behalf! He didn't want to be seen just yet! They would all see him soon! And personally he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces!  
He really felt sorry for Haley when things got the best of her, he was glad that Lucas and her got into the same uni so they were there for each other! It will also help that he was going to be there! To keep the reassurance that everything will be ok..

When they arrived back at her room, Brooke and Peyton were out so they had the room to themselves.

Lucas finally got her to calm down a bit! But only after she had let all the hurt and grief out! His shirt was now very wet due to her tears!

''Thanks Luke, your a great friend!''

''We'll someone's got to be a good friend! Can I grab a juice??''

''In the kitchen there! Help yourself.. And you can grab your only friend one!''

''Only friend, nice hales!'' he laughed as he got up and went into the kitchen!

At this point, Brooke and Peyton walked into the room giggling! Brooke took one look at the stranger in the kitchen, took in a deep breath and ran to Haley. Peton rolled her eyes

''Ok tutor girl, who is that fine creature, standing in our kitchen?'' she asked as she through herself down beside Haley ''please don't say he is your boyfriend''

''Hey Brooke, nice to see you'' she said sarcastically, '' this is my friend, Lucas! We have known each other for like ever! And no we are not going out!''

''Great, so he is single then?'' Haley just nodded!

''Perfect'' she said cunningly!

''Haley you only have tea so I made you a cup!'' He turned to notice a very pretty girl staring at him.

''Thats fine Luke, thanks!'' Brooke nudged her in the arm ''ow.. And this is my roommate Brooke Davis, Brooke Davis this is my best friend, Lucas Scott.''

''Hi'' Brooke said, 'man he was HOT! Seriously! I never would have thought tutor girl had such fine friends!'

'Hey!'' Lucas said as they locked! 'wow, she was pretty! Those eyes and her smile! ... wow!'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I know I haven't been using the best grammar etc! 

Hope this chapter is better! 

Please keep up the reviews!  
I know the story is kind of slow at the moment but they all need to meet each other first! 

xx


	5. Dancin' with tears in my eyes

Hey guys thanks again for the reviews! Keep it up! 

It was the next day, the freshmen's first day at Duke!  
Haley woke up in another cold sweat! That nightmare kept reoccurring, the one of her parents death. She was to be forever haunted by this awful dream. She had had this nightmare since the first day she found out about their deaths.

''So Haley, tell me all about the ''hot Scott'' boy you were talking to yesterday?'' Brooke squeezed beside Haley on the sofa, and grabbed the book that she was reading! Haley tried to hide her tears and watery eyes behind that book she was 'pretending' to read.

''Brooke, I was reading that!...Never mind ... what do you want to know?'' she said, as she readjusted herself on the sofa.

''How you met, his interests, other friends, any girlfriends, past girlfriends, family, age, hometown, relatives, sports...'' she rhymed off. When she first got a glimpse of Haley she noticed her watery eyes! She was going to ask if she was ok. Although they were only getting to know each other so she might not open up to her.

''wow.. Hold it there.. Well his name is Lucas Scott, he is our age, our moms were best friends so we grew up like brothers and sisters because we basically saw each other every day! We have been best friends, since as long as my memory serves! No he is not seeing anybody at the minute, he loves basketball, literature, writing etc''

''aww he sounds like a good friend to you! So he is defiantly not seeing anybody'' Haley nodded, ''perfect!''

At this moment, Peyton walked out of her room!

''Hey Peyton!''

''Hi Haley!... Brooke questioning you about Lu-Lucas was it? Its about time!''

''Yep, sort of got the feeling I was being interrogated there!''

''Don't worry Haley, that's just Brooke! You will need to get used to that one!'' Peyton laughed! Then there was a knock at the door. ''I'll get it!'' Peyton got up and answered the door!

In front of her stood Lucas and this other guy with dark, curlyish hair! He was pretty good looking! Nice eyes, nice hair, not to mention HOT!! She thought! ...WOW I've been spending too much time around Brooke! She hadn't even noticed that she was staring at them until Brooke called over to her.

''Hey goldilocks, who is it?''

''Oh emm sorry, its Lucas and a friend! Come on in guys!'' Peyton moved back as to let them in!

''Hey guys, sorry to probably wake you too so early! Thanks for coming over!''

''Haley, its 11.30 in the morning! I wouldn't call that early!'' Brooke said confused while smiling at Lucas.

''Yea, exactly! These two are the laziest people you will ever meet!

''hey baby Hales, don't you talk! Don't even get me started!'' Jakes laughed while yawning!

''And I think I prove my point! ... My room is this way... oh Peyton and Brooke this is Jake Jagelski another friend from home!''

''Hi, nice to meet you!'' Jake held out his hand for them to shake it!

Lucas had already said 'hi' to the girls!

Seriously, I would get lost in those eyes of hers, and her smile, those dimples! Wow Lucas catch yourself on! This is Haley's roommate! Just another girl! 

Those curls, that blonde hair, that smile! She was so pretty, and Brooke wasn't too bad herself! Jake thought!

The boys followed Haley into her room!  
''Is it that nightmare again Hales?''

She just nodded and broke down into her best friends arms! She had to admit! She did have the best friends for comforting her! They hugged her as she cried! Even though they hated when she cried, they would rather her cry with them than by herself!

* * *

Out in the living room!

''So P. Sawyer! You like Jake then?'' Brooke asked!

''What, where did you get that from B. Davis?''

''I saw the way you looked at him! You know its true!''

''Well, I can tell you he is pretty hot but I don't know him so therefore I can't properly like him'' Peyton raised her eye brows in a playful manor!

''Well you- what?'' Peyton held up her hand to silence Brooke!

''Is that crying I hear?'' Peyton whispered

''I think you are right! It's coming from Haley's room!...I did see her upset earlier when I was quizzing her about Lucas!''

''She'll tell us at some stage! It's probably because we all only just met!... not quiet I think she has stopped!''

Brooke went back to her magazine and Peyton went and got some drawing she was working on!

* * *

Back in Haley's bedroom

''What time are we meeting Skills and Mouth for breakfast/lunch?'' Haley asked wiping the tears away!

''Emm .. 15 minutes! You better get dressed Haley bob!'' Jake said as he hit her with a pillow!

''ok then, you two need to get out so I can get dressed!''She got up and held the door open for them to leave by!

''but hales.. I'm comfy!'' Lucas protested!

''Nope I will not hear of it! Come on.. off your lazy ass!'' She walked over and tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge!

He pulled her down onto his knee and started to tickle her! ''Jake get her feet! With that Jake rushed over and started to tickle her feet!

''ahhh get off me! .. I- hate-being – tickled!''

She got free and ran away into the living area where Brooke and Peyton were sitting, Lucas and Jake quickly caught up with her! Jake grabbed her around the waist and held her while Lucas tickled her!

Brooke and Peyton sat back and laughed as they watched Haley being tickled!

Haley jumped in between them for protection! It didn't really work and one way or another it resulted in a big pillow fight!

The pillow fight between them all carried on for a while until there was a knock at the door. Haley got up to answer it, while trying to brush off all the feathers! She walked up to the door and answered it!

She opened the door and before her stood a very familiar face that gave her a big suprise

''Hey coach!''

* * *

There you go! Another chapter! Enjoy!

Again another sort of filler chapter! Needed Lucas and Jake to meet Brooke and Peyton!  
Nathan and Haley will meet soon! And as for mouth and skills, you will have to wait and see! 

Please review! 

xx


	6. Breathe

She opened the door and before her stood, a very familiar face that gave her a big surprise

"Hey coach!''

At the word coach Lucas and Jake quickly lifted their heads, Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances, wondering who ''coach'' was!

Haley led him into the room! He could tell by her eyes that she had been crying! As he entered the room, he didn't expect to see two of his star players from Tree Hill lying on the floor with two girls and a load of feathers around them

''Boys, you don't waste any time do you?'' Whitey joked. Lucas and Jake jolted up an brushed down the feathers off of them

''What are you doing here?'' Lucas asked as he gave him a hug, followed by Jake!

''I am going to be a coach here! To make sure my star players keep up the good work!'' Lucas and Jake's faces were completely shocked and surprised!  
Haley was first to respond! "OH MY WORD, you're going to be here too?? That is so great!'' she ran up and hugged him with all her excitement!

"You serious! Aww Jake, that means another few years of not slacking off!'' Lucas said as he shook whiteys hand!

Jake did the same and laughed! "I know this old man would never even see us slack off or there was hell to pay!''

"now boys, you watch it or I'll give you suicides and laps to run now!'' He said with a smirk on his face!

Haley invited him to sit down after moving some feathers and pillows! ''Whitey, this is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They are my roommates, Brooke, Peyton this is Coach Whitey Durham. He coached these two knuckleheads in our last school!''

"Nice to meet you'' Brooke and Peyton said in unison! Brooke was getting confused because what sort of mother calls their son ''Whitey'' but she didn't want to say anything just yet!

''Oh and Lucas, you mother sent me to keep my eyes on you! So no mischievous behaviour from you!'' Whitey said

Lucas just rolled his eyes! He then had to ring Skills and mouth to tell them that they would be late for lunch because of the unexpected appearance!

They all sat on for a while and talked, until Whitey looked at his watch and realised he had a meeting with the other basketball coaches.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

While Haley was getting dressed, Jake and Lucas were talking to the girls. They then invited them also to go to lunch with them! They agreed and ran to get dressed! Lucas rang Skills and said to meet them outside Haley's apartment building at 13.00.

They all arrived, and Haley introduced Brooke and Peyton to Skills and Mouth! "Wow, Haley has some friends with weird names, 'whitey, Mouth, Skills' Brooke thought to herself.

They went to a local cafe to get their lunch then the girls decided they wanted to go shopping so they dragged the boys with them!

At one point they stopped so they could get carry out coffee! They were all waiting on Haley. When she finally got hers, she turned around and someone knocked right into her making her spill all the boiling hot coffee down herself!

''ahh... hot.. hot..'' she grabbed some napkins and started to wipe the excess coffee off her top. "Sorry about that!'' She said apologetically, even though he walked into her

"whatever, you should learn to move!'' the tall, raven haired boy said back coldly. Before Haley could reply he turned and pushed past her again making her spill what was left of her coffee!

She went outside to meet everyone again, "Yo Hales, what happened to you'' Skills laughed!

"some jerk knocked into me TWICE and made me spill my coffee down myself!''

''You serious, who was it?'' Peyton asked

Then the same tall raven haired guy walked right through their group. Haley waited till he had gone from hearing range, ''that was him!''

''Haley, we would like you to meet our roommate, Nathan Scott!'' Jake said!

''Lucky you!'' she said scarcastically. "At least I get nice roommates!'' Haley smiled at Brooke and Peyton

''Hales do you want to go back to change?'' Lucas asked  
he is actually like a big brother to her! That is so cute! Brooke thought

''Yes please!'' She said happily at the thought of dry clothes!

They all headed back to the girls apartment! Haley noticed that Brooke and Peyton had managed to get the boys to carry all their bags!

''Nice work, by the way girls! I have tried for years to get them to carry my stuff and they never would!'' Haley laughed, she quickly took a picture of them all together (that just happened to be how they were walking) and sent it to Karen!

''I will teach you sometime! It takes alot of practice and years of hard work!'' Brooke cheered! ''I taught Peyton ages ago!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next day whitey and the other coaches called a try-out day for the basket ball players for that year! it was for them to get to know each other and to play a bit of ball!

Lucas, Skills and Jake all walked down to the basket ball hall together, when they arrived they were one of the firsts to arrive. They walked over and talked to whitey for a bit!

Everyone else started to arrive and within 10 mins whitey had them all playing a game!

Nathan Scott arrived just after Lucas, Jake and Skills. He didn't talk to anyone and just got on with the game, he played selfish and treated everyone around him as they were invisible!

"Nathan, I'm open!'' Lucas called and with his arms open waiting for the pass but he never got the pass! Nathan hardly turned to look at him before he turned and forced his way to the net!

''this guy is seriously getting on my nerves'' Lucas said through gritted teeth to Skills and Jake as they ran past!

After 10 more minutes Nathan had kept playing selfish. No matter how much Whitey yelled at him to quit the selfish act the just ignored him. This agravated Lucas even more!

''You know, Nathan, if you passed the ball once in a while others might get a chance to play!'' Lucas questioned as Nathan past him.

''Well Lucas, if you were able to keep up with my game then I might pass you the ball!'' Nathan pushed Lucas hard, Lucas was about to push him back but caught Whitey's eye and he had this look on his face! He knew there would be hell to pay if he started a fight!

''You're lucky Nathan, I'm not going to do this here!'' and he walked away

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Later that day Haley decided to go over and get a tour of Jake and Lucas's dorm! She arrived and knocked on the door! A couple of minutes later the tall raven haired guy, 'Nathan Scott' answered the door!

''Oh it's you! What is it?'' Nathan asked quite bluntly! _wow .. she is pretty ... that smile... wow nate catch yourself on.. you never think like this!_

_''_Hey, are Luas and Jake in?'' She asked not too coldly but not friendly either

''Yea, in the living room!'' He walked into the kitchen

''Guys, is the playstation all you do with your lives!?'' She laughed as they had their eyes glued to the screen

Once the game was over Lucas introduced Haley to Nathan properly!

''Hey'' they both said in unison! Their eyes locked! Suddenly Nathan realised what he was doing, broke the contact and walked into his room!

''That was weird'' Haley said to herself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys,

hope you like the chapter! please let me know what you think! review review review! :)

i will not be updating soon because i am away to summer maddnes later today for 5 days then the next day i am away to france for 2 weeks!

would love to have lots of reviews by the time i return so i can update really soon!

any ideas are welcome too! :)

x


	7. Indiscriminate Act of Kindness

**Hey sorry for the long wait! but the next few chapters will hopefully make up for it! i duno! i'll leave it fir you to let me know through the good old method of reviewing!**

**this chapter is named after the song 'indiscriminate act of kindness' by Foy Vance! I saw him recently at a gig and figured the title of this song sort of fit! If you are interested in some new music he is awesome! apparently 'indescriminate' means random so he is a chapter about a bit of a 'random act of kindness! **

**happy reading!**

* * *

Indescriminate Act Of Kindness

It was a few weeks into the gang's first week at uni and the new freshmen had settled in well! All apart from the fights between Nathan and the rest of the basketball team for the ball while hardly saying 2 words to anybody, Haley was still having the reoccurring nightmare about her parents death and things were getting worse since their wedding anniversary was coming up, they would have been 26 years married. She also hadnt told her roommates about why she screamed in the middle of the night or woke up in a cold sweat.

In fact Haley hadn't told them much about herself, but knew she was going to have to soon! She hated telling people because they always had the same reaction, PITY! One thing Haley James couldn't stand was people feeling sorry for her! In the end those friendships were ruined.

Lucas and Brooke were getting closer by the day-almost by the hour! Peyton and Jake had also become good friends although denied that there was anything going on! Mouth had met a girl called Lucy and Skills, well Skills had met most of the girls! Everybody seemed to find somebody to be with or potentially to be with! Well, all apart from Haley, and this frustrated her

Then there was Nathan, every time he saw Haley he just ignored her, she tried to speak to him, be nice because it was Lucas and Jakes roommate but it was only left ignored.

Although what nobody knew was that everytime Nathan saw Haley, he was taken aback by her beauty! He found her beautiful but this only confused him because 'Nathan Scott never found a girl pretty or beautiful! No never, it was always, hot or fit'  
It annoyed him because even though he felt that way towards her he knew nothing would ever happen because of his reputation/the wall he put up!

Brooke was getting comfortable and settling in with her new roommate, they had become quite close although she was knew her and peyton were keeping something from Haley and she knew Haley was keeping something from them! She just hoped that it would all work out soon!

Peyton was taking everything as it came, or was trying to! She niticed too that Haley was keeping something from them but didnt want to ask about it!

One night Haley's nightmares had gotten worse and the flashbacks had become so real it felt as if she was re-living everything she went through in one dream! All of the emoticons, everything

_Flash back/the dream_

_Karen - ''Lucas, Haley go up stairs!'' _

_knock on the door, police men enter_

_her and Lucas on the stairs, then in his room crying into Karen_

_the policeman's voice, ''fatal car accident, one is in the hospital with little hope of recovery and I'm sorry to say the other died at the scene!''_

_''there was nothing we could do!''_

_the footage of the car accident, watching the tv clip of the wreckage over and over_

_seeing one of them them in the hospital_

_hearing the sound of the heart moniter go flat_

_''there was nothing we could do''_

_the funeral, Lucas taking her hand while Karen hugged her_

_packing up the house, putting pictures of their wedding etc in a box_

_the minister - ''the lives of the two young parents taken too early, a daughter left wrongfully alone! Lord be with her and those who love her and who loved her parents''_

_lowering them into the graves_

''nothing we could do-- two young parent, taken too early--alone-alone-alone''

their wedding photo

end of flashback

She abruptly woke up and needed to escape. She needed someone to run into them for a hug, someone who understood the pain and suffering! Someone who was there for her and would tell her all was going to be ok! She couldnt be in this dorm any longer, Brooke and Peyton idnt understand, they didnt know! She needed Karen, She needed Lucas!

She got out of bed, it was about 4.30, sun was rising and she raced out of the apartment without noticing the papers she sent flying as she bumped into the coffee table. She never bothered to pick them up or even close the door! She left so fast and the tears were falling so hard she couldnt figure out the way to Lucas's dorm.

First she was able to find her way to the river, hoping she would then find her way to lucas'. This river ran throught the campus and you were able to get to it if you came out of haleys apartement building and kept going right!

By the time she arrived she needed Lucas even more than before, she had to make her way to him - but how? She had no idea were abouts on the river she was! how close she was to Lucas or anything of the sort!

She turned and started to run! Fresh new tears had started and she was really disorientated. At one point she just collapsed onto the ground! she was tired of running, and was weak from crying! She was scared and upset and all she could do was to cry! To put it easily, she was a mess! She needed a comforting arm of someone who cared for her around her! She needed someone to tell her it was ok and to let it out!

A good while later she thought she heard someone call her name but wasnt completely sure until the voice said again, but closer this time! It was a male voice but couldnt place it! She slowly raised her head and to her suprise Nathan Scott was standing over her with a suprising look of worry on his face!

''Haley, you need to get up!'' he realised she had no power to move by herself so did what he had to! ''come on, lets get you up!'' he gently placed one arm under her arm and took her other hand and coaxed her to her feet! '_what on earth is he doing, he doesnt like me, he doesnt like anyone! why is he helping me?' she thought_

'would you like a tissue?'' he offered kindly. She nodded yes through the tears.He handed her one and lead her over to a seat near by! Haley then noticed he was in his running gear! When they sat down he let her cry into his should her a while and gently rubbed her back! She still couldnt figure out why he was being so nice!  
She started to calm down a bit and Nathan decided to try and find out what she was doing out all by her self!

''Haley'' he said softly ''do you think you could settle for just a bit so we could talk?'' she nodded while still leaning into his strong yet surprisingly comfortable muscular body

''can you remember why you were out her? Who were you looking for?'' he said softly! you could hear the care in his voice

''lu-l-lucas! I need Lucas'' she stumbled out!

he then understood that she needed her friend and that he was not going to get much more out of her!  
He looked down at her fragile body and knew she was in no fit state to walk! he had no idea how he was going to get her to Lucas. He didnt even have his phone because he always left it alone when he came on his runs!

''ok Haley, your going to have to trust me! i will get you to Lucas! I wont leave you!'' and with that he gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her all the way to his apartment to get Lucas!

_'a tear came to her eye __she thought how could he be so kind.  
how could he be so kind-how could he be so kind  
...__  
she started to cry singing why why why__  
consider it an indiscriminate act of kindness  
consider it an indiscriminate act of kindness  
consider it an indiscriminate act of kindness'_

**I know its short but i hope you like it! sorry again for the delay in updating! i will leave you in the words foy Foy (above) seriously check him out! his work is awesome! **

**i hope the next few may be longer!**

**please review! i need some feed back to keep updating!**


	8. Pull me through

* * *

Ok guys! i going to need more reviews to keep me going! they would be much appreciated! thanks! Thanks to those who are reviewing! :)

* * *

All Nathan could do was look down at this broken girl he was carrying in his arms! The whole time he was with her she continued to cry, every time she started to settle a fresh new wave of tears broke out! He couldnt help wondering why this fun loving bright girl was so upset! He also knew that that much crying wasnt good for anybody! She needed to calm down soon, the only relief he had was that he knew that Lucas could calm her down!

She knew that she needed to stop crying soon! She felt so ill and dehydrated and had a throbbing head ache but she couldnt stop! She still got upset about her parents death and the nights when the nightmares got worse she cried in the mornings but never like this! She knew there wedding anniversarywas coming up and she also knew that she wasnt going to be able to make it home to visit their graves like she normally did! Then again she always found this time of year hard but due to the fact she is away from home it is affecting her more!  
In Tree Hill she had a form of 'support group' made up of people she could turn to, she had memories she could remind herself of them, she had Lucas and Karen and their old house! She felt protected too in Tree Hill, to explain it sounds stupid but being away she is feeling ...'homesick' (for lack of a better word)!

She continued to cry the whole time they walked to the boys dorms. When they arrived, Just before Nathan opened the door, he looked down at her lying in his arms! She was alot calmer than she had been but he just put it down to the fact that she knew Lucas was close! What he didnt know was that she was calmer because she felt that protection and comfort that she was missing! He shifted her weight abit so he had a free hand to open the door! Once inside he closed the door.

''Haley, I will go and wake up Lucas but i am going to have to set you on the sofa ok?''

She didnt really know what to say so she just nodded yes and he gently set her down on the sofa! She looked into his eyes and saw worry and care, different from normal! Usually they were full of anger and stubbornness!

There was only a few people Haley felt truly comfortable with and oddly Nathan was one of those people! '_shame he is a jerk most of the time'_ she thought! Just before he stood up he wiped away a tear that had fallen and went to get Lucas!

Once he got to Lucas's room he stood trying to figure out the best way to waken him but a voice in his head snapped him away from his thoughts, _You idiot there is a very upset and crying girl outside who needs her friend and you stand wasting time wondering how to waken him!? _Nathan shrugged the voice off and went over to Lucas and shook his shoulder! ''Lucas, you need to wake up! ... Lucas, wake up!'' He said.

Lucas began to stirr, he opened his eyes and saw a worried Nathan! ''What's happened, why am i awake at... what time is it!'' He said groggily!

''Its just after 5 and its Haley'' Lucas sat bolt upright, now fully awake!

''She's ok... well shes not physically hurt or anything.. just i found her curled up on the ground close to the river and brought her here to see you! All she said to me was that she needed to see you!''

''Where is she now?'' Lucas asked

''On the living room sofa! She has just started to calm but i think she needs water or something! i have never seen someone cry like that before!''

Lucas got himself out of bed and turned to look at Nathan! ''Thanks Nathan, for bringing her here! I got her now!'' He left the room and went straight to Haley and pulled her into a hug! She completely relaxed in his embrace! He stood in Luke's doorway for a bit wondering if a girl would ever act like that with him! In a way he was a bit jealous of Lucas but he would never admitt that!

Nathan went back to his room, for some reason he had lost interest in running this morning! He quietly passed Jakes room where he was still sleeping and decided to go for a shower!

Lucas and Haley sat for about an hour or so about everything! Lucas seemed to have a way with word that calmed her down! After about half an hour or so Jake had joined them and took one look at Haley and realised what was wrong! He went over to her and gave her a hug! then sat down too. They talked for a bit more until tiredness took over and they all fell asleep on the sofa.

At about 7.30 am Lucas's phone rang! Jake and Haley stirred and went back to sleep! Lucas got up and answered it!

''Hello'' he said quietly

''Lucas I'I cant find Haley ... We've lost Haley... One minute she was here then...''

Lucas cut her off, ''Brooke, hey its ok! She is here with me! she is alright, we all fell asleep on the sofa talking!''

''What!? .. She's there? Are you sure? I mean can you see her?''

''Yes i can! Honest! She is lying sleeping inbetween Jake and I on the sofa!''

''omw she scared me Luke! I woke up to find the door wide open and alot of pages on the ground! I heard Peyton so i knew she was there so i went to check on Haley and she wasnt in her room! Her pillow was wet and covers half on the floor but no Haley! Peyton is out now checking around the dorm block!'' Brooke explained

''Brooke, your going to have to trust me on this, Haley will explain the cause of these nightmares soon! Its hard for her cause it really affected her life! But pretty girl just hang on, ok?''

''Ino Luke but I just get so worried about her! And i have only known her for a few weeks!''

''Its ok, i promise all will be explained!''

''ok, i got to go and find Peyton to tell her where Haley is!''

''I'll bring her back when she wakes up! ..Oh and Brooke, it is going to take alot for Haley to bring herself to tell you guys! She needs to know that after you aren't going to abandon her! .. Not that you will but she expects it! Its happened before! ... See you later!''

''Dont worry Luke, I'll be here for her!..Bye''

After they hung up Lucas turned to Haley and noticed that she was waking up!

''Ahh you awake! Welcome to the unsleeping world!'' Lucas said happily!

''oh your funny, who was that on the phone?''

''Brooke actually, she..''

''Sorry i asked'' she smirked!

''ha ha, no she rang me crying because she woke up to find a certain person not in their bed with the front door wide open!''

''oh, maybe i should go back and explain?? What do you think?''

''I think you do owe it to them both!'' She nodded in agreement and looked down to see that she was still in her pink sheep pyjamas and laughed!

Lucas walked her back to her dorm, they left Jake sleeping on the sofa! He insisted on walking her right back to her dorm door! He even offered to go in with her but she told him that she needed to do this on her own! She reasurred him that she would call over later because she wanted to thank Nathan!

She walked into the dorm and was nearly knocked down by Brooke who pulled her into a hug!

''Peyton, come here! Haleys back!''

Peyton then ran out of her room and pulled Haley into anoth huge hug!

Once they all had finished hugging she stepped back to look them both in the eye, ''I need to talk to you both!''

* * *

you guys know what to do! please review!

x


	9. Stronger Than Me

hey I know i haven't updated in ages! but i haven't had loads of reviews to re-boost me! please try and take a few moments to review!

Haley sat them down and basically explained everything about her childhood to them, her new friends!

She was having a difficult time going back and reliving the memories but she knew that the time had come and they needed an explanation. She could feel the tears welling up inside of her! It was only a matter of time that she would eventually crack!

She told them about her parents personalities and how they got on with other people, she told them what they were like as parents and about their life! She then went onto describe her relationship with Lucas and then the rest of the guys! She told them about how Karen became a second mum to her an lso described the painful events of how she found out about their death and about the funerals! She really went into detail about the police men and her and Lucas hiding out of sight and about the tv footage! She felt like she was able to tell Brooke and Peyton anything, she had never felt like this with anyone apart from Lucas, Karen or one of the guys before!

As she described their funerals she broke into a fresh new set of tears and could hardly get the words out!  
She also went into depth of how Karen and Lucas have just excepted her into their house like she had always been there! She told them of how it was and still is the only place she feels like she belongs after their deaths! She explained the relationship between them and Whitey and how he helped her get back on track with everything!

Then she described the nightmares she had been having occurring! She described the flash backs of that day and of the hospital and of their goodbyes! By this point Brooke and Peyton were also crying! Neither of them could stand to see her so sad and so broken! They sat with a comforting arm around Haley and they rubbed her arms soothingly!

Once Haley had finished telling the story they all sat in silence and cried for another wee bit! Brooke and Peyton did not know what to say but knew from experience that she needed a shoulder to cry on not meaningless words! Peyton was also crying because of the memories of losing her mother at a very young age!

Peyton stood and got them a box of tissues and some water! At this point Haley mamaged to look up and saw the state of Peyton who was handing her the drink! The front of her hair was all wet and her make up was stained all down her face! She turned to look at Brooke who looked the same as Peyton did! For some reason right then Haley then burst into laughter! Brooke and Peyton looked up to see what it was she was laughing at and they started to laugh too!

It was laughter because they had just shared an hilarious moment etc it was because they had cried so much they they physically couldnt cry any more!

Haley quieted down, '' Guy, i am so sorry i didn't tell you about this sooner! It's just...''

''Haley dont even finish that scentence, i know all to well how people need time to tell those about the skeletons in their closet! We both understand that you needed your time and are both happy that you have told us too!'' Peyton interrupted

''Yea Hales, you needed to take your time not be rushed into things! I know that that was hard for you so thank you for telling us!'' Brooke added!

Haley gave them a small but appreciative smile! ''You want to know something... you guys are the only people i have ever told in that depth who haven't completely freaked out and our friendship had been lost! Everyone else started giving me this special treatment crap and i hated it! I was hurting not a vegetable!''

''Well that, I'm afraid is how most people react to news like that when the cannot relate to the emoticons of the person who is hurting!'' Brooke said quietly!

''What do you mean? I..'' Haley started confused!

''Well, what Brookey is trying to say is that we both have had experiences of parents dying or not being there or not caring!'' Peyton said!

Before Haley could ask another question Brooke carried on, ''When i was younger my parents didnt want me! They always left me with a sitter or at some one elses house! they never once cared for me and would rather throw money in my face instead of spending quality time with me! When i was about 12 they started traveling and i never even saw them! I never was really part of a family growing up, i was an accident and was reminded of it nearly everyday of my childhood!'' Brooke spoke with a sad but steady voice but Haleys face fell!

''Oh my gosh Brooke, i am so sorry! I had no idea!'' and she pulled her in for a hug!

''Its ok, i mean how would you? .. anyway i make my own family'' she said while taking Peytons hand!

''Brooke basically became apart of my family at a very young age! When her own parents forgot her birthday or christmas present my mum and dad always had one for her! She was basically my sister! She even stayed over on school nights etc! She was also there when my mom died! When we were 8 my dad got a phone call saying my mum was in the hospital after a car accident!'' Peyton's eyes welled up and the mempories but continued to tell Haley about the funeral and how it affected her life after it! She also told her about how awesome a friend Brooke was! She also told her of how her dad had to switch off the life support machine and they had to listen to the heart moniter go flat just after they all said their final good byes!

Haley wiped away the last few tears that had fallen just after Peyton had told them all of Ellie and of her breast cancer! Between them they managed to go through a box of tissues each!

They all sat in silence for the next wee while until Brooke broke the silence by suggesting that the girls went for some 'Retail Therapy'!!

All of them feeling a bit better now that they had shared some of their dark secrets!

They were out for a good few hours shopping until they could physically carry no more! Haley rang they guys and with in 10 minutes they were there carrying the girls bags for them!

They had been with them for 20 minutes and they were already complaining about how bored they were and wanted to go home! about 40 minutes after that the girls decided to head home too!

Haley had bought Nathan socks to say thank you! She felt she owed him something but didnt know how to properly thank him, so socks would have to do!

She excused herself from the company in her dorm! She felt a wee bit of a third wheel because Lucas was getting so close to Brooke and vice versa and the same with Jake and Peyton! Then there was Skills Fergie and Mouth who were there too! But also her mind was somewhere else! She couldnt help but think about what Nathan had done for her! Skills noticed her quiet behaviour

''you alright, ma?'' he asked, this quickly brought her out of her thoughts and also made Lucas snap out of his conversation to look at Haley!

''uh huh, yea I'm fine! I'm fine ... I just need to ... need to talk to somebody! I'll be back soon!''

R&R please! xx


	10. Can you Feel this?

hey friends! reaaly sorry it has taken so so long to update.. dont really hav a reason apart from the fact i couldnt b bothered!  
hope you all still enjoy the story and want to continue reading!

* * *

haley got up and grabbed her bag and walkd out of the room. Lucas saw her leave and made a move to follow her but the look Skills was giving him told him that she was ok and didnt need someone to follow her.

''Im bored guys'' Brooke whined

''ok pretty girl, what you want to do?'' Lucas asked, even though they were not going out he had made up this nickname for her. She wasnt exactly complaining!

''how about a game'' she suggested

''B.Davis if you make us play another game of 'i never' i will atually scream!!'' Peyton said

''No .. not after what happened the...em.. never mind.. anyway so its this game called, 'knights maidens and cavaillers' heard of it??''

They all looked at her blankley, ''ok ill take that as a no! Basically what you do is...'' She carried on talking and explaining the game while the others just sat speechless. They all knew better than to talk because 'little Brooke' can certainly pack a punch!

They moved they coffee table and started playing

xxxxxxxx

Haley reached Nathans apartment! She knocked on the door and he opened it and quickly shut it again

a confused haley decided to knock again! _idiot what are you thinking, open the stupid door! _Nathan thought, he then opened the door for her!

''sorry about that... i...'' Nathan tried to explain!

''its ok.. dont worry about it.. can i come in?'' she asks nervously!

''oh yea, sorry come on in..''

_ok he is being really nice, this isnt how he usually is, or how people make him out to be? he seems, nice, shy, genuine. I dont get it, whats changed??_ haley thought but tried to shake those thoughts out of her head for the time being

they both sat down and nervously smiled at each other

''listen, about earlier..'' haley started, breaking the silence, Nathan looked up at her

''i just wanted to thank you, you did a really nice thing for me, some one who you dont really know! It was a weak moment in my life and i hope that ...''

''haley stop there,'' he inturrupted, ''dont try and explain the reason, i know how it feels to bottle something up and trust me there comes a time when it all has to be let out.. i dont know what has happened in your life but i can tell it has been something that has scared you..''

''how'd y..''

''i can see it in your eyes, you are putting on a brave face and sometimes that all becomes too much, i get it!''

''Nathan... you... you have basically described how i feel without me telling you anything!''

''i guess.. i just have this knack of reading people'' _what are you saying you idiot, tell her why you act like a jerk, apologise for acting like a jerk_ he shook those thoughts out of his head

''im just so thankful that you were, you basically saved me!''

''i wouldnt say that..'' Nathan started..., ''i would'' she inturrupted, they locked eyes for a brief moment

they kept talking for another couple of hours, carried on with the flirting, until Haley realized the time and she said she had to go, he walked her to the door and they said their good byes. Haley turned to leave but turned back and gave him a soft kiss, ''thanks again...i mean it''

he smiled at her and she left

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

haley returned and managed to slip in with out being noticed, Lucas and Brooke were in the middle of a full make out session on the sofa yet thankfully still fully clothed! she quietly tiptoed past them knowing if Brooke heard her she would have to do some explaining!

she got changed for bed and snuggled down into the duvet. she quickly fell asleep thinking about her night with Nathan. she woke, maybe just a bit too early to the sound of Brooke shouting and knocking on her door

"tutor girl... TUTOR GIRL... get upppp! ... if you are not up in 10 seconds i am coming in and waking you up myself!! 1..2..10" and with that she burst into the room to find a sleep haley lying in her bed

"ok..spill.. tell me everything and quickly because i have new too!" she said in the one breath

"brooke.. how are you awake..you now never mind.. there is nothing to tell.."

"im not stupid tutor girl, i know you got home late last night, because jake and peyton left late and lucas left really..em..late and i didnt hear you come in!"

"i wasnt in that late, i was just at nathans!"

"ahhh.. i knew it! i knew i told lucas!! ahhhh! brooke said jumping up and down on top of haley, who was still lying in bed

"yes, im sure you did Brooke, but nothing happened, .. what is your news??" she asked quickly, wanting to get off the subject

"well... i am officially Lucas Scott's girlfriend!!" she squealed with excitement as she continued to jump on the bed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

that night they all decided to go out to a local club to have a good time for once!

Brooke, Peyton and Haley all got dressed together and did each others make up etc they were all ready to go out were just waiting for the boys to arrive. For once they were ready on time

they boys arrived and they all headed off, once they arrived they went straight to the bar and got themselves a couple of drinks. After a few of the drink they where all a bit tipsy, lucas and Brooke where making out on the sofa's in the club, jake, peyton and haley where all dancing on the dance floor. Haley was in full swing, dancing and turned around to see someone who looked very similar to Nathan dancing very closely to another girl...

'wow, i really shouldnt drink this much' she thought to herself, she tried to steady her vision and as it cleared up she realized it was Nathan dancing with some blonde chick. A wave of jealously surrounded her, she watched them get closer and closer until they lips came together.

She blinked hoping for the scene in front of her to disappear, when she opened them they were still kissing and she turned and ran over to Peyton and Jake.

"Haley, are you ok??" Peyton asked as Jake looked at her very concerned

"yea.. im just tired.. im going to head home, i will see you there, ok??" she lied

"yea, thats fine hales" peyton said but didnt believe her

"Hales you dont look so good, what is it baby james??" Jake asked her, she just shook her head 'no' and he pulled her into a hug.. she gave him a quick hug then ran out of the club. she ran the whole way home,

_"side walks, running away from the streets we knew, sidewalks like the time we thought was made for you"_

She got home and fell into bed and cried!  
Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the image of them..

and again

and again

and again

...

sorry its late and short but its better than nothing!  
please review! any thought would be awesome!

x


	11. Wreck of the day

hey guys please please review! it keeps me going! i would love at least 5-10! it really isn't a lot so please try! thanks!

* * *

A couple of days had passed and she had finally explained to Lucas and the other guys what had happened and to Brooke and Peyton. They were all really supportive of her and they guys basically wanted to kill Nathan but she was able to stop them from that.

She was now just getting on with her life. She wasn't too happy with it but she had learnt from what had happened in the past and knew that she had to move on with her life.

All of her friends could see that she wasn't ok but they knew not to question her.

Nathan had been calling her a good few times every day because they had plans to meet up but she never answered her phone. She was ignoring him. Although he had no idea what was happening. Lucas and Jake were not answering his questions when he asked them why Haley was not answering his calls. Although he knew asking this would 'ruin his image/front' that he put up, for once he didnt seem to care!

Thankfully she was able to avoid him the first half of the first day at uni that week but she knew she couldnt hold that up for long.

She was walking along one of the corridors that afternoon going to another lecture when she was knocked to the ground because someone walked into her. '_crap, ahh im already late to class as it is...' _She looked to the ground and saw all of her books scattered over the ground.

she sighed and started to pick all of her books and sheets. Then she saw another pair of hands picking up her pages. Once they were all lifted she straightened up and was face to face with none other than the face of the person she needed to avoid at this moment in time.

"Oh.. I..eh... sorry" and with that she left quickly down the corridor leaving a very confused Nathan in her wake.

"Haley... Haley..I still have your books and pages! And we need to talk!" he said as he caught up with her, grabbing her arm to slow her to his level.

"No.. Nathan, i cant do this, not now.. thanks for the pages" She took them off him but before she turned to leave he had caught her by the arm again.

"Haley i dont understand ... one minute we are hanging out and talking and the next you are avoiding me! i dont understand!" Nathan looked at her, trying to catch her eye

Haley really didnt want to talk but she knew she probably didnt have a choice.."Nathan, not here.. can we not just"

"Come here, come with me" He grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor

"Nathan, where are we going?"

Then they stopped he open a door and let her go inside first, once they both were in Haley had the chance to look around and realized they were in a broom closet.

"ok so, please Hales, tell me" he looked into her eyes and saw that she was holding something from him. He then was determined to get this out of her. There was just something about her that made him want to be a better person.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were out in town for lunch, after they had finished they were just wondering around enjoying each others company. They were walking alongside the river and they decided to sit down for a while.

They sat and talked and had a good time with each other

"You know Luke, you want to know a secret?"

"Only if you want to tell me pretty girl?!"

"You know, i have never felt safer than i do when i am with you, especially when Im in your arms! Never before in my life!"

"Pretty girl, you know i love nothing more than to have you in my arms. That smile you show, only ever so often, that smile when you are truly happy make makes me love you even more"

"Luke ... did you??"

"Yes pretty girl, you heard me.. I do love you and i know we only started going out but it feels like i have known you my while life! I dont expect you to say anything"

"Lucas.. I...I...i have to go" She got up and ran away from him leaving him on the grass bank utterly confused.

* * *

Haley had described everything she saw the other night, she told him about her witnessing him kiss another blonde bimbo

"no hales .. you got the wrong idea.."

"nathan dont even try it, its ok, i thought we had something but we obviously dont and your not interested! and thats ok too!"

she tried to leave the small cramped space but no matter how hard she forced the door it wouldnt budge.

"Nathan did you lock us in?" She asked with anger evident in her voice

"no.. i wouldn't do that Haley .. Here let me try" He leaned over to the door and gave a couple of shoves but it would budge.

"no.. no .. Nathan we cant be stuck! No .. i cant .. Nath.."

"Shhhh Hales its ok, i'll get us out of here! .. look (he pulls out his phone) I'll text Lucas and he can come and get us!"

He txt Lucas and they sat back to wait for him to arrive. After about 30 minutes there was still no signs of Lucas. They sat in silence until Nathan couldn't keep quiet anymore!

"Look Hales, what you saw .. there was more to it than meets the eye! .. Please just let me explain, will you listen?"

She just nodded but didn't look him in the eye.

"ok it was about 3 years now. I had this girlfriend, here name was Isabella but i called her Belle, we had been going out for about a year and..."

* * *

ok that it! to be continued! lol please review! remember i am aiming for 5-10 reviews at least!

let me know what you think! :D xxx

Emma


End file.
